


He Has A Girlfriend?

by yourmothersmeatloaf



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, M/M, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27521272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourmothersmeatloaf/pseuds/yourmothersmeatloaf
Summary: When Karasuno travels to Tokyo, they discover Hinata’s playlist made by a romantic partner. They try and figure out who exactly it is.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Iwaizumi Hajime
Comments: 6
Kudos: 176





	1. Chapter 1

Daichi, Sugawara, Asahi, Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, Kageyama and Hinata all sat in a van together. They were on their way to nationals, so the team split between two vehicles. Normally they’d take a bus or a train, but the first and second years convinced the third years, managers and coaches a “road trip” would make the experience more special.

As Takeda, Ukai, Yachi, Kiyoko, Tanaka and Nishinoya pulled away in their van, Takeda had to ask.

“Do you think they’ll be alright? You know… Daichi and Sugawara?”

“What?” Ukai looked at him before rolling his head back to look out the window. “Of course! Better them than us. Besides…”

He turned in his seat to glare at Tanaka and Nishinoya, “After what these two did yesterday, I think we oughta keep a close eye on them.”

Tanaka and Nishinoya laughed nervously as they avoided his gaze. They’d accidentally knocked over just about everything in the supply closet during an argument. Balls went everywhere. The nets got tangled. It was a disaster. Normally Ukai would make them stay and clean it themselves, but since they had their trip the next day, everyone was obligated to help fix the issue.

Since no one in Hinata’s van had any particular music preference, he nabbed the bluetooth nearly straight away. He nearly vibrated with excitement as he connected because no one ever let him play music in the car. Hearing your favorite songs on car speakers just hit differently than your phone speakers or headphones.

He played loud, aggressive, dirty rap for the first forty five minutes of the drive, much to everyone’s surprise. He was getting extremely sleepy by the hour mark. He hadn’t slept the previous night in anticipation of the trip the next day. He supposed it was good news they had to drive for about four hours to get where they needed to go, so if he slept then he’d be relatively rested by the time they arrived.

He stretched his arms out as he yawned, invading Kageyama’s space. The setter cringed away from him before shoving his arm out of his personal space.

“Jesus,” Kageyama snapped. “Go to sleep if you’re so tired.”

“I think I might have to,” Hinata yawned again.

Kageyama stared at him as he curled up in his seat. He was stuck in between Hinata and Asahi at the back of the bus. If they were going by who was skinniest, it should have been Tsukishima, but apparently they also took into account “bitch factor”. According to his teammates there was no way Tsukishima would sit between Hinata and Asahi, so he simply didn’t have to. Kageyama wondered when he lost his edge with his teammates as he sighed.

He glared back to the ginger who kept squirming around trying to get comfortable. Normally, that wouldn’t be a big deal. It just so happened that Asahi was a considerably large guy so any move Hinata made, had to happen against Kageyama’s side.

“Can you sit still?”

“Sorry, Kageyama! It’s just so uncomfortable.”

Kageyama rolled his eyes and looked out the window on Asahi’s side of the vehicle. When Hinata still hadn’t stopped moving, he rounded on him once again.

“What will make you stop?”

“Can I use that sweater for a pillow?” Hinata pointed at the sweater laying in Kageyama’s lap.

“Fine, whatever,” Kageyama handed it to him.

Hinata bunched it up between his head and the window and nearly immediately stopped moving. He closed his eyes and his muscles relaxed.

“Oh, hey,” Hinata said, eyes remaining shut, “If you wanna change the song or anything on my phone my password is 1004!”

“Okay, thanks,” Sugawara said.

Around half an hour after Hinata knocked off Tsukishima reached back and stole his phone off of Kageyama’s leg.

“That’s enough of this rap music,” he muttered. “He’s gotta have something different on here.”

“Oh, that’s fun,” Yamaguchi laughed. “Let’s find the music he doesn’t want people knowing about.”

“You guys are evil,” Sugawara turned and looked at them.

“So, you’re saying you’re not curious at all?” Kageyama asked.

“I mean…” Sugawara shrugged. “It’s probably just like indie stuff.”

“Why does he have _Do Not Disturb on_? Who does he need to ignore?” Tsukishima rolled his eyes as he unlocked the phone and swiped around for a minute.

“No way!” Yamaguchi giggled as Tsukishima gaped at the screen.

“What?” Kageyama asked, leaning forward to see. “Wha—“

“Is anyone going to tell us what you found?” Asahi asked, unable to get a clear view of the screen.

“There’s a playlist saved called _Shō_ with a heart emoji next to it,” Tsukishima cackled. “ _And_ he didn’t even make it on his own!”

“Well, who _did_ make it?” Kageyama ignored the edge in his voice.

“Hm,” Tsukishima hummed. “The username is just JJHI554. No profile photo or information. Looks fake.”

“He wouldn’t make a _fake_ Spotify account just to make himself a playlist so we could all stumble on it,” Sugawara scolded.

“I don’t know,” Daichi mumbled. “He did give us permission to look through his account.”

“He’s just an open person,” Asahi defended. “You have issues if you put effort into a Spotify profile.”

“Speak for yourself,” Tsukishima said. “Let’s see what’s actually on this playlist, then.”

He scrolled as he read, “ _Love Story, Hey Soul Sister, Cooler Than Me, BBTalk, Rotisserie…_ Are any of these real songs?”

 _“_ You’ve seriously never heard _Love Story_ or _Hey Soul Sister?”_ Kageyama asked flatly. “Liar. Shuffle it.”

Tsukishima tsked but did as he was asked. _The Less I Know the Better_ by _Tame Impala_ played.

“Do you guys think our little Shōyō’s found a girlfriend?” Asahi asked excitedly.

“No way,” Kageyama dismissed. “We would’ve heard about it by now. Over and over again.”

“That’s a fair point. But who else could’ve made a playlist like this?”

“And we’re excluding himself as a suspect?” Tsukishima clarified.

“Yes,” Sugawara rolled his eyes.

“I don’t think there’s anyone else, unless it’s an extremely close friend. But if that person exists, like Kageyama said, we would’ve heard about them by now.”

They fell silent and tuned into the words of the new-to-them song.

_She said, "It's not now or never._

_Wait ten years, we'll be together"_

_I said, "Better late than never_

_Just don't make me wait forever"_

_“_ Definitely sounds romantic,” Sugawara called back.

_Oh my love, can't you see yourself by my side?_

_I don't suppose you could convince your lover to change his mind?_

Asahi’s eyes bulged out, perhaps perplexed at the idea of Hinata having a girlfriend.

_I was doing fine without you_

_'Til I saw your face, now I can't erase_

_Giving in to all his bullshit_

_Is this what you want, is this who you are?_

_I was doing fine without you_

_'Til I saw your eyes turn away from mine_

Kageyama frowned at the prospect that there were things Hinata hadn’t told him. He looked down at the sleeping ginger and implored him for answers.

_Oh, sweet darling, where he wants you_

_Said, "Come on Superman, say your stupid line_

_Said, "Come on Superman, say your stupid line_

_Said, "Come on Superman, say your stupid line_

“So, what do we think?” Daichi asked as the music faded out.

“Definitely romantic,” Asahi said.

“I think it’s too soon to get a grasp on the tone yet,” Kageyama said.

Tsukishima as he examined the screen as the next song started, “ _Sweet Dreams, TN_ by _The Last Shadow Puppets.”_

They all listened intently as a passionate sounding man began to sing.

_I just sort of always feel sick without you baby_

_I ain't got anything to lick without you baby_

_Nothing really sticks without you baby_

_Ain't I fallen in love?_

_It's just the pits without you baby_

_It's really just the pits without you baby_

_It's like everyone's a dick without you baby_

_Ain't I fallen in love?_

“Romantic!” Asahi shouted over the music as Kageyama swatted him away.

_And all my pals will tell me is that I'm crazy_

_You bet I'm loopy alright!_

_And I just don't recognize this fool that you_

_Have made me,_

_I haven't seen him for a while._

Sugawara turned back and shared a perplexed look with the rest of them. There was no way.

_And as you're shrinking figure blows a kiss_

_I catch and smash it on my lips_

Yamaguchi covered his mouth as he stared at Tsukishima who stared in shock at Hinata as he slept.

_Darling I can't seem to quit_

_Completely falling to bits_

_I really might be losing it_

Sugawara caught Asahi’s eye from across the vehicle as they looked stunned.

_The idea that you've existed all along is ridiculous_

_I don't know what to say_

They let out a collective breath as the song ended and marinated in the second of silence between songs.

“Wow,” Daichi sighed.

“It _has_ to be a girlfriend, right?” Yamaguchi asked. “I mean— Right?”

“Those songs were definitely very romantic. I don’t see another explanation coming,” Asahi said.

“Maybe let’s finished this one before we decide for sure,” Kageyama suggested.

“What’s it called?” Sugawara asked.

“Uh, _Difference_ by _XXXTENTACION_ ,” Tsukishima read.

They tuned into the song.

_Baby, I just wanna show you things_

_Girl, I'll be different_

_Baby, I could buy you wedding rings_

_Don't care about the distance_

_Baby, I just wanna show you things_

_Girl, I'll be different_

_Baby, I could buy you wedding rings_

_Give a fuck about the distance_

Kageyama’s shoulder slumped as Daichi addressed them, “So, I think we can stop doubting it now. This person is definitely romantically involved with Hinata.”

“Why wouldn’t he tell us?” Sugawara frowned.

“I’m not sure,” Daichi shrugged. “He doesn’t have to tell us everything.”

“Who is it, then?” Kageyama demanded.

“We have just as much information as you,” Tsukishima scoffed.

“He doesn’t even know any girls!” Kageyama slammed his hand down on Tsukishima’s seat.

“Who says it’s a girl?” Tsukishima said, scrolling through the playlist.

“Huh?” Kageyama asked dumbly.

“Huh, good point,” Sugawara said as he sat back.

“How? Why are you saying that?” Kageyama asked.

“Most, if not all, of these songs are from a man’s perspective,” Tsukishima said.

Kageyama frowned back at Hinata. He hadn’t told him about this relationship and he hadn’t told him about his overarching sexuality? He supposed none of it was definitive. He clung to that thought.

“So, let’s say we’re right in what we’re thinking here,” Kageyama said slowly. “Who would it be?”

“Well,” Tsukishima pushed his glasses up. “It stands to reason that whoever it is would be in the volleyball world. So, I think we can limit it down to people we know Hinata knows.”

Yamaguchi tapped his chin as he thought before raising a finger in realization, “I bet it’s someone on Nekoma!”

“Oh, yeah!” Asahi perked up. “That setter! They’ve always been pretty close!”

“I don’t know,” Daichi said. “I was talking to their captain, Kuroo, and I’m pretty sure _they’re_ an item.”

“Oh,” Yamaguchi frowned. “I’m not sure who else, then.”

“Has Hinata formed any other close bonds?” Sugawara asked.

“I’m pretty sure he got close to people at training camp,” Kageyama looked at Tsukishima. “You were there, what do you think?”

“Um, he seemed pretty close with everyone, honestly.”

“Anyone in particular?” Daichi asked.

“He seemed pretty tight knit with…” He glances at Kageyama, “Seijoh.”

“Seijoh?” Kageyama spat. “Why? What did you see?”

“Nothing in particular. They just got along better than I would’ve imagined. Especially considering the last time we saw Seijoh.”

Kageyama couldn’t believe his ears. Once again, assuming their assumptions were correct, why would he pick someone from that team of all people? If it was Oikawa he would claw his own eyes out. Kindaichi and Kunimi weren’t optimal either. None of them were.

“That means it’s one of their first years,” Asahi said. “Assuming we’re correct?”

“Not necessarily,” Tsukishima said. “He could just be close to the first years by extension.”

“Oh, an older boy,” Daichi laughed. “Scandalous.”

“They had inside jokes,” Tsukishima mused. “But at the time I assumed they were from our time at the camp.”

“Can’t we just look in his texts or something?” Kageyama asked, feeling fed up.

“Kageyama, that’s a huge invasion of privacy,” Daichi glared at him in the rear view mirror.

“Well, if one were to pop up as I was on his phone, then I’d say there’s nothing that could’ve been done,” Tsukishima smirked.

Kageyama smiled at him, feeling like he was on his side for the first time ever.

They rode on in relative silence, just the sounds of many, many love songs. About an hour and a half passed before Tsukishima perked up in his seat.

He held the phone up with an evil smile, “We’ve got one.”

Kageyama lunged forward, “What’s the name?”

“It’s just ‘Baby’ with a heart and a crown emoji. How sappy.”

“What does it say?” He frowned.

“‘ _I hope your trip is going well and your dumb ass is getting some sleep. Call me when you get there’.”_

 _“_ They’re calling him a dumbass? That’s so rude.”

Everyone stared at Kageyama, urging him to marinate in his own hypocritical stupidity. When he squirmed under their gazes, they looked away.

“Oh, another one. ‘ _Love you and I miss you already’,”_ Tsukishima read.

“Wow,” Asahi breathed. “We find out about them by accident and they’re already saying I love you?”

“There’s got to be a lot of layers to this, guys,” Daichi said. “Try not to be too hurt.”

“Maybe turn the playlist off,” Sugawara looked back as Hinata started to stir. “And _no one_ say a word to Hinata.”

When Hinata woke, he hit Kageyama on the arm for his phone. When Kageyama pointed to his phone in Tsukishima’s hand, he turned to him and hit him on the arm for it. Tsukishima rolled his eyes as he handed it back.

Kageyama watched Hinata smile as he checked his notifications and felt an uncomfortable stirring in his gut.

“What?” He asked.

Hinata stayed silent for a moment as he typed before looking up at Kageyama, “Huh? Oh, nothing!”

He handed Kageyama his sweater back with an enthusiastic thank you. Kageyama reluctantly accepted it and turned back to face the front of the van. They rode on in silence, Hinata blaring rap once again.

When they arrived at their hotel, Hinata hung back claiming he had to make a call.

He dialed and pressed the phone to his ear. He beamed as it was picked up.

“Hey, Shō.”

“Hey!” Hinata swung his feet under him as he sat on a bench. “How are you?”

“I miss you, but other than that, pretty good.”

“Oh, come on!” Hinata laughed. “We’ve gone much longer without seeing each other. I think you’ll live.”

“I’ll definitely live, but it feels less lonely when I know we’re at least in the same prefecture.”

“That’s fair.”

“How’s Tokyo?”

“We just got here! I called you as soon as I had the opportunity.”

“I appreciate you keeping your promise but you can go change and shower and eat and those things. I’m sure it’d feel nice.”

“A promise is a promise! Besides…” Hinata paused. “I missed you, too, Hajime.”

“Ah,” Iwaizumi snickered. “Maybe I should give you a whole lecture on how we’ve gone much longer.”

“No need! I met the original artist of that rant, and when I tell you he’s _cool—“_

Iwaizumi and Hinata laughed together.

Kageyama closed the door to the teams’ suite behind him and ignored their calls for his attention. He went and set up his sleeping spot and got in.

Sugawara knocked gently on the door before entering, “Hey, Kageyama? It’s only like… five at night. Everything okay?”

Kageyama sighed as he rolled onto his back, “No.”

“What’s wrong?” Sugawara closed the door before entering further.

“Iwaizumi Hajime.”

“Excuse me?” Sugawara frowned. “You know we beat them in the semifinals, right?”

Kageyama shot him a pained glare. Sugawara’s eyes widened with realization.

“You don’t say,” he muttered. “Why does that upset you so much? Is it because he played for Seijoh? I thought he’s a pretty good guy?”

“He’s fine,” Kageyama strained. “But he’s not…”

He sighed as Sugawara’s eyes became knowing, “He’s not you.”

“Yeah,” Kageyama said.

“That’s hard,” Sugawara bit the inside of his cheek. “Is there anything I can do to help you?”

“No,” Kageyama rolled back to his side. “I just need a minute to process this.”

“Okay…” Sugawara said.

He stared at him before backing out of the room. He ran nearly immediately into Hinata.

“Hey, Suga! Long time no see!”

“Very funny,” Sugawara laughed.

“Where’s Kageyama?”

“Oh, he’s laying down, but—“

Sugawara didn’t get to finish before Hinata was already opening the door. He went into the room and put his hands on his hips as he stared down at Kageyama.

“What are you doing?”

“Sleeping. Or at least trying.”

“You could’ve slept in the van but choose to sleep now?” Hinata cocked his head at him. “You don’t make any sense.”

“Yeah, you too,” Kageyama mumbled.

“What?” Hinata frowned at him.

“Nothing.”

Hinata sat cross legged in front of him and poked him in the head, “I know that isn’t true. What’s wrong?”

Kageyama sighed and sat up across from him, “Why didn’t you tell me you’re gay?”

“What?” Hinata recoiled.

“It’s not that you _have_ to tell me everything,” he held a hand up. “It’s just… I thought we were closer than that.”

“I—“ Hinata screwed his face up. “What?”

“You’re gay, right? And you’re dating Iwaizumi Hajime.”

“How do you…? Were you spying on me, or something? Where is this coming from?”

“No, it’s. In the van, we wanted to change the music and found that playlist,” Hinata’s eyes lit with realization as Kageyama spoke. “Then you got a couple of texts while you were asleep. Then, when I noticed you hadn’t come to check in with us I went to find you and heard you talking to Iwaizumi. I left right away, though. It’s not like I eavesdropped.”

“That makes sense,” Hinata looked away. “Uh, yeah, I’m gay.”

Kageyama nodded even though Hinata wasn’t looking at him.

“I’ve been dating Hajime for… a while now, actually. Shortly after our first practice game with Seijoh.”

“That’s… almost a year,” Kageyama said. “Why not just tell us?”

“At first, neither of us were really ready to tell anyone. Especially if it didn’t work out. But then we just… didn’t think about it after it became a habit. If that makes sense.”

“Yeah, I guess it does.”

They sat in silence, neither looking at each other.

“Does he treat you well?” Kageyama finally looked up at him.

Hinata eagerly met his eye with a smile, “Yeah! He’s really the best, Kageyama. He’s so nice when he talks to me and he always checks in on me. He cooks for me all the time, too! He’s a great cook! He bakes, too, and oh my goodness, you should try his milk bread. He pretends to be all tough but he’s a big softie and I really… love him.”

He faltered at the end of his small rant at the look in Kageyama’s eye. He laughed nervously, “I’m sorry. I guess it just felt nice to talk about it.”

“No, it’s okay,” Kageyama smiled hesitantly. “It’s nice to see you so happy.”

“He came to our game against Shiratorizawa,” Hinata smiled. “He said we were great. You impress him quite a bit.”

“Really?” Kageyama raised his eyebrows.

“Yeah! He’s really a credit where credit is due kind of person. I know you probably don’t like him because of his association with Oikawa but—“

“I have nothing against him,” Kageyama cut him off by pulling him into a hug. “Not at all.”

Once Hinata’s breath returned to him he hugged his friend back, “Thank you.”

“Don’t thank me.”

When they pulled away, Kageyama offered Hinata a genuine smile, “So, is he coming to watch us in the tournament?”

“Ah, well, he asked if he could. But I told him no.”

“There’s still time.”

Hinata smiled back, “You’re right. I’ll ask him. We should also get dinner, I’m so hungry.”

“Sounds good to me,” Kageyama said as he stood. He offered a hand down to Hinata.

Hinata’s smile stayed strong as he took his hand and stood, then pulled him harshly from the room.

“Food!” Hinata yelled as he ran through the common area, eliciting cheers of concurrence from their teammates.


	2. Chapter 2

Karasuno stood in the lobby amongst the milling volleyball players and civilians. Hinata spoke animatedly with Nishinoya about the upcoming matches when Tanaka began yelling.

_ “What’s that guy doing here?” _

They turned and leaned in curiously before their collective eye landed on Iwaizumi Hajime emerging through the crowd.

“Ugh, I thought we were done with Seijoh,” Nishinoya tsked.

“Hey, guys, be nice,” Sugawara leaned in, overwhelmed by the conflicting amounts of information his teammates had. He wasn’t prepared for that confrontation.

“Why?” Tanaka shouted. “He’s coming right up to us! He clearly wants to start something!”

“And to come all this way,” Nishinoya agreed. “Creepy  _ and  _ pathetic.”

Kageyama fell back behind Sugawara as Iwaizumi got into earshot.

“Get outta here!” Tanaka barked at him, causing him to falter in his stride.

“Yeah! C’mon, Hinata! Why aren’t you saying anything?”

“Uh,” Hinata blushed as Iwaizumi held out a bag to him with a furrowed brow.

“Wait, what?” Tanaka yelled, snatching the bag from Hinata’s hand. “Don’t take that! It probably has  _ explosives—“ _

“What is it?” Nishinoya leaned in to see what Tanaka was staring at inside the bag.

“Volleyball shoes.”

“Yeah,” Hinata snatched the bag back. “I forgot them.”

_ “You forgot them?”  _ Sugawara was outraged.

“Yeah, but now I have them!” Hinata shook the bag. “No biggie.”

“Yeah, yeah, true,” Sugawara took a deep breath. “My bad.”

“Why are we glossing over the fact that  _ he,”  _ Tanaka pointed aggressively at Iwaizumi, who slapped his hand away from his face, “Brought them?”

“No one’s glossing over anything,” Daichi said, catching on slowly.

“Then someone  _ explain!”  _ Nishinoya stared at Hinata.

“Okay, this is going well,” Iwaizumi crossed his arms.

“It actually is,” Hinata anguished.

“You can’t expect much,” Tsukishima said, already knowing what was happening from the moment he saw Iwaizumi. “They’re idiots.”

_ “Hey!”  _ Nishinoya and Tanaka shouted in unison.

“Can you just explain?” Asahi said, not wanting to assume anything.

“Okay,” Hinata took in a deep breath and stepped beside Iwaizumi, toying nervously with the strings of his bag. “Okay, here’s the thing— I… And—…”

“I’m Shōyō’s boyfriend,” Iwaizumi said flatly, never uncrossing his arms.

Sugawara glanced at Kageyama, who remained unreadable. Asahi beamed while Daichi smiled fondly. Tsukishima remained unbothered while Yamaguchi fawned. Nishinoya and Tanaka were in complete, utter, absolute shock.

Iwaizumi glanced down at Hinata’s burning face and moved his hand to his back, “Are you okay?”

Hinata stared up at him with doe eyes, “I will be.”

_ “I need answers!”  _ Nishinoya marched up to the speechless Hinata.

“Sure,” Iwaizumi answered for him.

_ “Who, what, where, when, why, how?” _

“Ah, the big ones,” Iwaizumi subconsciously pulled Hinata closer. “So, who— Obviously myself and Shōyō. What, we are dating. Where, generally… everywhere? That’s kind of how that works—“

_ “Are you  _ stupid?” Tanaka yelled. “We mean  _ when this started.” _

“Oh,” Iwaizumi said, wrapping his fingers in Hinata’s jacket. “Right.”

“Listen,” Hinata sighed. “We got together shortly after our first practice game. Iwaizumi found me afterwards and gave me his number. We’ve been dating since around then. That’s all you really need to know, okay?”

“No, not  _ okay,”  _ Tanaka said. “What does  _ he  _ have to do with  _ you?” _

“How’s that any of your business?” Iwaizumi asked.

“What’d you say?” Tanaka rolled up his sleeve.

“I’m just saying, he clearly doesn’t want to get too into it, so maybe you should respect your friend’s boundaries.”

Tanaka glared into his face, but Iwaizumi didn’t step down. Daichi pulled the spiker back by the shoulder.

“He’s right. We’re lucky Hinata shared this part of himself with us. Let’s leave it, okay? Be supportive.”

“How can I be supportive of this  _ asshole?” _

“He’s not an  _ asshole,”  _ Hinata snapped. “He’s a great guy. Why can’t you guys just… Get to know people a bit before you judge them so meanly?”

Iwaizumi smiled down to him, “Thanks.”

“You earned it.”

Daichi watched them smile at each other with a smile of his own, “Come on guys, let’s get ready. Our game is soon.”

“Right!”

Sugawara and Daichi each took one angry second year by their collars and dragged them away, with Kageyama trailing behind. Hinata stayed back and stared up at Iwaizumi.

“So, that happened,” Iwaizumi muttered.

“Yeah,” Hinata breathed. “It’ll get better.”

Iwaizumi readjusted his gaze down to Hinata before smiling, “I’m just glad you said I can come out and watch you.”

“I’m glad you agreed to come.”

“Of course I did. What’s better than good volleyball?”

_ “Really  _ good volleyball?”

Iwaizumi laughed and brought him closer by his hips, “I guess you’ll just have to get out there and deliver, huh?”

“I guess so,” Hinata stood on his tippy toes, but Iwaizumi leaned away with a cocky grin. “C’mere.”

The ace conceded and leaned down, allowing Hinata to press a sweet kiss to his lips, “You’ll do amazing.”

“You think so? I’m really nervous.”

“I can feel your heart beating,” Iwaizumi chuckled against his cheek. “You don’t need to be nervous. You’ve grown so much.”

Hinata smiled at him, feeling warm and fuzzy all over knowing they could finally be themselves in every aspect of their lives.

“In skill, I mean,” Iwaizumi furrowed his brow. “You’re still really short.”

Hinata glared before playfully pushing him away, “Go home.”

Iwaizumi laughed brightly before reclaiming him in his arms, “It’s cute, though.”

“I’m not  _ cute,”  _ Hinata protested into his chest.

“Then my eyes deceive me.”

Hinata giggled, “Shut  _ up,  _ Hajime.”

“Make me.”

Hinata pulled his face down and kissed him again, which was warmly and gratefully received, before sighing against his mouth, “I have to go.”

“Okay.”

The ginger pulled away, holding onto Iwaizumi’s hand for as long as possible, but before he could break away, the ace gripped him tighter, calling his attention back. Amber melted into jade with equally warm and shy smiles.

“Hey.”

“Yeah?”

“I’m so proud of you.”

Hinata’s smile faltered before coming back larger than before, “I love you.”

Iwaizumi squeezed his hand and whispered, “I love you, too.”

Their hands dropped and Iwaizumi watched him go. He watched as Hinata weaved through the people to where his team waited and Daichi took him under his arm, leading him out of sight.

He pressed his hand over his hammering heart and willed his smile to fall, but had no such luck. He wondered when he became capable of such strong emotion. Or when he became so lucky.

He shoved his hands in his pockets as he watched where Hinata disappeared. He scruffed his toe against the floor with pursed lips before turning and making his way to the stands. Sure,  _ he  _ couldn’t play and that sucked, but he got to watch Hinata play.

And what could be better than that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was just craving sweet/fluffy iwahina tbh

**Author's Note:**

> idk man hope it was okay


End file.
